Maid Wonu?
by straxberry
Summary: [Sequel: UNO STACKO] sekarang giliran Mingyu yang memberi tantangan. tantangan apakah itu? Warn; RATED M, BxB YAOI dibaca aja siapa tau nyantol. warn(2): Daddy!kink. Seme!Mingyu. Uke!Wonwoo. MinWon Meanie Mingyu Wonwoo


_**Maid Wonu? [Sequel of Uno Stacko]**_

 **Main cast:**

 **-Kim Mingyu**

 **-Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Slight;**

 **Jeonghan as meanie noona**

 _ **Attention; SERIOUSLY AKU GAMAU BIKIN DOSA KALIAN NAMBAH. MENDING KALO MAU BACA INI PAS BERBUKA ATAU PAS SAHUR AJA YA. PLIS. KALO NEKAT YAUDAH TANGGUNG SENDIRI AJA AKIBATNYA HAHAHAHAHA *KETAWA NISTA* (mari berbuat dosa sebelum bertobat –straxberry)**_

 _ **Warn; BxB, BL, (DADDY KINK), nc21 if u dont like this genre(s) just click exit button.**_

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

.

Wonwoo membaringkan dirinya dari ranjang selebar _2m x 1,5m_ empuk kesayangannya. Tubuhnya sangat amat lelah karena seharian ini ia dipaksa menjadi _tokoh figur anime_ kesukaan Jeonghan –noona nya-. Ia dipaksa memakai baju – _nista-_ maid dan berpose layaknya seorang _maid_ asli. Ia tidak tau mengapa _noona_ nya yang satu ini amat menggilai _anime_ yang banyak peran maidnya. Wonwoo pribadi sedikit curiga bila kakak tertuanya ini menyukai hal-hal yang berbau _kinky._ Oke lupakan.

 _Brakkk..._

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Wonwoo tersentak saat pintu kamar nya di buka – _ditendang lebih tepatnya-_ oleh adik kesayangannya yaitu. Kim Mingyu. Wonwoo merubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi bersandar di kepala ranjang.

" ya! Ada apa gyu?! Kau hampir saja membuat pintu yang _malang_ itu terlepas dari tempatnya" Wonwoo berusaha berujar tenang sembari menatap tak percaya pada sang adik. Mingyu hanya mengendikkan bahunya sembari berjalan menuju sofa yang ada dikamar Wonwoo. Merebahkan dirinya disana sembari menatap langit-langit kamar Wonwoo.

"kau berniat menggoda ku ya hyung?" ujar Mingyu masih sembari menatap objek yang sedari tadi dipandanginya. Wonwoo hanya merubah raut nya menjadi bingung.

 _Aku menggoda apa?_

Seolah terus beradu dengan batinnya sendiri, Wonwoo berusaha mengabaikan Mingyu dan bergegas menuju sofa. Duduk di ujung lalu mengambil majalah kesayangannya.

Mingyu membuka sedikit matanya setelah sebelumnya menutup matanya guna mengistirahatkan otak penatnya. Ia melirik ke arah Wonwoo yang berada diujung sofa yang sedang ia tiduri. Sedikit menyeringai mengetahui kakak nya itu belum menyadari apa kesalahan yang ia perbuat. Mingyu membangkitkan dirinya dari posisi sebelumnya. Bergerak mendekati sang kakak yang masih asik dengan dunianya.

 _Mungkin aku harus memberi kucing nakal ini sedikit pelajaran._

.

.

.

Wonwoo menidurkan dirinya –lagi- dikasur setelah 30 menit tidak ada yang membuka percakapan dengan Mingyu. Sebenarnya sih Wonwoo mau mau saja berbicara dengan Mingyu. Tetapi, wajah Mingyu yang tiba-tiba menjadi seperti orang bernafsu mengurungkan niat Wonwoo untuk mengajak nya berbicara.

"Hyung.." Wonwoo memiringkan sedikit kepalanya kearah Mingyu. Ia melihat Mingyu yang sudah melepaskan seragam basket bagian atasnya hanya meneguk ludah kasar. Mau bagaimana juga, badan Mingyu itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat sayang bila tidak dinikmati. –eh. Mingyu berjalan menuju kasur dimana Wonwoo berbaring. Wonwoo segera bangkit dari tidurnya –berusha menjauhi Mingyu- dan mengatur napasnya perlahan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Posisi Wonwoo saat ini sedang membelakangi nakas. Mingyu semakin berjalan mendekati Wonwoo. Degup jantung Wonwoo semakin tak karuan karena Mingyu menghimpit tubuhnya.

"Hyung..." Mingyu menggeram rendah di telinga Wonwoo. Bulu kuduk Wonwoo semakin meremang .

"Y-ya! Apa yang kau lakukan Gyu!" ujar Wonwoo terbata-bata karena Mingyu semakin merendahkan tubuhnya seakan-akan ingin menjamah leher putih Wonwoo. Wajah Wonwoo semakin memerah malu.

"Minggir sebentar hyung, kau menghalangi laci nakas. Aku ingin mengambil _stick ps_ ku." Jawab Mingyu seadanya sembari menggeser pelan tubuh Wonwoo.

JDAAAARRRR...

Wonwoo hanya terdiam malu dengan dirinya yang sudah berharap nista dengan Mingyu. Sedangkan Mingyu hanya berjalan menuju karpet di depan _playstation_ gamenya.

.

.

Wonwoo masih asik memperhatikan Mingyu yang sedang serius. Berusaha menjahili adik kesayangannya itu namun tidak mempan. Wonwoo sudah mencoba beberapa cara untuk mengganggu Mingyu. Mulai dari membuat suara suara aneh dari bibirnya sampai tangannya yang mulai menggerayangi tubuh Mingyu.

Wonwoo kehabisan akal. Apa yang membuat adiknya ini berpaling dari permainan di _playstation_ bodoh nya itu.

Ia berpikir sejenak.

Dan... _Assa!_

 _The Game is begin_

.

.

.

 **WARN! SEKALI LAGI, INI BANYAK ADEGAN DIBAWAH UMUR, KALO GAKUAT/GAMAU NAMBAH DOSA SILAHKAN DI CLOSE. THANKS BABY.**

Wonwoo mendudukan dirinya diantara paha Mingyu yang terbuka lebar. Mingyu hanya merespon nya dengan senyuman, mengetahui kakaknya yang bersikap manja dengannya itu. Mingyu meletakkan lengannya dipundak Wonwoo.

Wonwoo kesal. Ia masih di abaikan oleh Mingyu –menurutnya-. Wonwoo pun merubah posisi duduk nya menjadi berhadapan dengan Mingyu. Batinnya berjerit frustasi. Sial, kenapa dirinya mudah terangsang dengan melihat kulit _tan_ milik Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya bersmirk ria. Sedangkan Mingyu hanya menatap kakaknya aneh serta memalingkan wajah menuju televisi yang menunjukan game nya.

 _Sepertinya mengerjai Mingyu asik juga_

Wonwoo mulai menggerayangi tangannya mulai dari leher Mingyu

" Gyu, lehermu halus sekali " sambil mengelus-elus perpotongan lehernya. Itu titik sensitif Mingyu asal kalian tau.

" ..." Mingyu menggeram rendah. Berusaha mengabaikan kakaknya yang kelewat _freak_ jika ia sudah mulai bosan.

Tidak sampai disitu, tangan Wonwoo masih menjelajah di bagian-bagian sensitif milik Mingyu.

" Gyu, berat badanmu naik? Eoh pahamu sedikit membesar" gumam Wonwoo dengan suara rendahnya. Tangannya mulai bekerja memasuki celana longgar yang Mingyu pakai, mengelus pahanya.

"..." _what the fuck, man._ Mingyu merasakan tangan halus Wonwoo meraba-raba paha _polos_ nya. Mingyu tegang sendiri membayangkan tangan Wonwoo bekerja pada area vitalnya. Tangan halusnya menggenggam kebanggaan milik Mingyu. Oke Mingyu semakin _hard_ memikirkannya.

" Ow! Uri _little_ Mingyu sudah bangun hum~ " Wonwoo semakin mengembangkan senyum _nakal_ nya.

Mingyu merasa keringat mulai mengucur dari pelipisnya. Ia semakin tak fokus pada game nya itu. Congratulation Kim Wonwoo kau berhasil menjalankan tugasmu dengan baik.

Wonwoo tak sabar untuk menyentuh kebanggaan milik Mingyu yang hard itu. Sebelum tangan Wonwoo sampai di milik Mingyu, tangan Mingyu mencegahnya.

" Bagaimana dengan sebuah pertaruhan lagi hm?"

Tch, Wonwoo benci pertaruhan. Sudah pasti ia akan kalah dari adiknya itu.

" Kenapa hm? Kau keberatan? Uhh... aku jadi meragukan kau memiliki sesuatu yang sama seperti ini hyung... ugh" Mingyu meremas miliknya sendiri. Wonwoo hanya berdecih.

" Kalau kau ingin membuktikan, kenapa harus dengan pertaruhan, Mingyu-ya? Aku bisa membukanya untukmu, umm atau! Kau bisa membukanya untukku jika mau kkk~ "

" Don't act like a bitch, Hyung. Kau benar benar tidak mau menerima ini hm? Ah sayang sekali kalau begitu" Wonwoo tidak terima. Jadi ia mengiyakan saja ajakan bodoh Mingyu.

Mingyu tersenyum menang. Wonwoo nya ini memang paling gampang di kerjai. Well, sebenarnya siapa yang punya ide menjahili Mingyu? Kalau pada akhirnya tetap saja Wonwoo yang bertekuk lutut karena kalah. Tsk, _poor wonu._

" jadi begini tantangannya. Siapa yang duluan _keluar_ itulah yang kalah. Aku akan membatasi sampai 3 point. Yang lebih banyak keluar dia kalah" Mingyu masih dengan seringaiannya. Dengan wajah bodohnya Wonwoo hanya mengangguk.

Bersiaplah Wonwoo. Kau sudah menerima tantangan maut.

.

.

.

 _ **First, Wonwoo Time.**_ (Wonwoo kedapatan yang pertama untuk membuat Mingyunya keluar)

Wonwoo duduk dikasur mencoba menggoda Mingyu dengan duduk bertumpu pada kakinya yang ia _lipat_ kebawah. Memandang Mingyu dengan tatapan menggoda. _Oh lihat saja siapa yang akan kalah, Kim Mingyu._ Wonwoo memantabkan isi hatinya, ia bertekad untuk tidak selalu tunduk kepada Mingyu.

" Daddyhhh~ "

 _OH SYIT. BARUSAN WONU BILANG APA? OH TIDAK TAUKAH ENGKAU, MINGYU ADALAH PENGIDAP DADDY KINK? SELAMAT WONU-YA._

Mingyu reflek menatap Wonu dengan tatapan sulit dimengerti. Kenapa Wonu-nya tau kelemahannya?

Dan apa itu barusan? Disertai nada mengerang? Benar benar. Mingyu tidak sabar untuk tidak segera menerjang Wonwoo diranjang, menghajar nya habis habisan.

Wonwoo merangkak mendekati Mingyu. Posisi Mingyu sedang bersandar di kepala ranjang, memudahkan Wonwoo menggerayangi tubuh atletis Mingyu. Wonwoo duduk tepat diatas _penis_ besar Mingyu. Ia sengaja tentu saja.

" Unhh.. d-daddy apakah ini akan muat bila masuk menuju milik ku? " Mingyu hanya menatap nya sok cuek saat Wonwoo sengaja mengelus daerah privatenya. Menjaga _imej_ seorang seme rupanya. Jujur saja, belaian tangan Wonu ini sangat memabukkan, apalagi saat _bokong_ sintal itu menduduki tepat diatas Mingyu. Oh ia ingin segera menjebolnya.

Wonwoo tetap tak mau kalah. Ia menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat lengguhan tertahan di keduanya. Tangannya asik membelai Milik Mingyu yang semakin membesar. Mingyu sendiri sebenarnya sudah tak tahan ingin membebaskan miliknya itu.

" Ouu.. Milik daddy sudah bangun"

" hyung.. jangan lakukan itu.. " Seakan perkataan Mingyu hanya dianggap angin lalu, Tangan Wonwoo gencar mengocoki milik Mingyu dari luar celana. Mencari-cari keadaan bola kembar yang tersembunyi dibawah batang yang mulai menonjolkan uratnya.

Wonwoo ingat. Ia sangat ingat bahwa dia memakai baju _maid._ Memudahkannya dalam bekerja.

Kedua kaki Wonwoo melebar. Menampakkan _lil wonu_ yang ternyata tidak dilapisi kain lain. Ia tak memakai celana dalam. Oh, hanya terbalut stocking berjaring yang sangat amat tipis. Wonu tersenyum remeh. Mingyu terus terusan memandangi milik hyungnya. Kecil. Milik Mingyu mungkin dua kali lebih besar dari itu. Tak ingin membuang waktu, Wonu menggesekkan miliknya dengan milik Mingyu yang sudah sejak tadi hard.

" Unhh- d-daddy ini sungguh nikmat" Wonwoo masih menggesekan milik keduanya. Menumpukan tangannya di pundak Mingyu. Mingyu sendiri hanya mendesah –mengerang- karena nikmat yang di berikan oleh Wonwoo. Mingyu tak tinggal diam. Tangannya masuk menuju selangkangan Wonwoo. Mengurut sesuatu yang berada di pangkalnya. Nikmat di diri Wonwoo bertambah.

" Milikhh mu sungguh kecil, Wonu-ya. Unhh "persetan bahwa dia adalah kakaknya. Ia tak peduli tidak menyematkan embel-embel 'hyung' disaat memanggil Wonwoo.

" Maka tugasmu adalah membuatnya terlihat besar, dadhh~ "

Ia tak kuasa melihat Wonwoo- _nya_ seperti ini. Persetan dengan pertaruhan. Ia ingin segera menikmati tubuh Wonwoo. Mingyu meraup bibir _plump_ Wonwoo yang sedari tadi ia abaikan. Menyesap bibir itu seakan bibirnya akan hilang bila tidak dinikmati. Mingyu adalah tipikal orang yang terburu –buru. Tak suka berlama-lama apalagi untuk sesuatu yang menggairahkan seperti ini.

Tangannya menyibak rok mini yang mengganggu akses nya menuju kenikmatan Wonwoo. Mengurut pelan batang kecil itu sehingga sedikit menegak. Tangannya berusaha masuk kedalam stocking yang mengganggu itu –menurutnya-.

" Dadhh... bagaimana dengan pertaruh- "

" ssttt... aku tidak menginginkan pertaruhan itu lagi. Aku mengingin kan mu, Kim Wonwoo " Mingyu membaringkan tubuh Wonwoo dikasur. Menindihnya lalu meraup bibir Wonwoo yang bagaikan candu untuknya. Tangannya masuk kedalam baju Wonwoo. Mencari-cari tonjolan kecil yang membuat kakaknya ini melayang. Ia mendapatkan apa yang ia cari. Segera memilin bahkan menariknya. Mingyu menyibak baju yang Wonwoo pakai, menurunkan ciumannya menuju ke leher. Menghisapnya pelan sampai meninggalkan bercak keunguan disana. Wonwoo melengguh.

Wonwoo tidak suka berada dibawah. Tidak, bukannya ia menolak untuk didominasi. Dia hanya ingin berperan di atas –uke on top-. Menurutnya berada dipihak bawah itu sangat lemah. Wonwoo memutuskan mengganti posisi. Ia duduk diatas mingyu. Melepaskan celana Mingyu lalu mengocok isinya sebentar. Mingyu yang pada dasarnya tidak suka bertele-tele kini membuka stocking yang menghalangi jalan masuknya. Mengambil _lube_ yang ada di laci nakas milik Wonwoo, mengolesinya di jarinya dan juga pintu masuk Wonwoo.

Rasa dingin menyerah di bagian selatan Wonwoo.

" aku masuk " Mingyu memasukan satu jarinya di lubang Wonwoo yang ketat. Lubang yang belum pernah dimasuki oleh siapapun.

" a-akhhh... " Wonwoo mengerang. Rasa asing menjalari sekitar lubangnya. Ini bertama kalinya. Entah keberapa kali untuk Mingyu yang pada dasarnya tidak bisa menahan hormon. Wonwoo menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan kala sudah nyaman dengan apa yang dilakukan mingyu –penetrasi-. Seakan mendapat lampu hijau, Mingyu menggerakkan jarinya didalam Wonwoo. Melumat bibir Wonwoo kembali, dengan tidak bernafsu.

" shhh, tambahkan lagi jarimu daddyhh " Wonwoo mendongak. Menaik turunkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan jari Mingyu yang masuk. Mingyu hanya menurut. Menambahkan lagi kedua jarinya yang menerobos langsung masuk. Mencari-cari titik spot yang akan membuat Wonwoo merasa melayang.

" rasakan ini, Wonu-ya " Mingyu menyentakkan jarinya untuk masuk lebih dalam. Tangan satunya tak tinggal diam, ia mengocok junior Wonwoo yang mulai berkedut-kedut. Wonwoo merasakan dirinya hampir sampai, jika saja salah satu jari Mingyu tidak menghalangi jalan pelepasannya.

" Tidak sekarang wonu-hyung. Kau masih harus mengurus adik kecil ini" Mingyu mengelus miliknya sendiri. Menarik pelan rambut Wonwoo mengarahkan mdidepan miliknya. Wonwoo hanya meresponnya dengan seringaian. Ia mengurut milik mingyu. Mengocoknya pelan, mencari-cari kedua bola kembar Mingyu. Tangannya terus mengocok milik Mingyu agar lebih membesar. Wonwoo mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Mencubit kedua bola kembar yang menggantung dibalik batang berurat Mingyu. Hanya di hadiahi oleh desahan desahan yang menyebutkan nama Wonwoo dan menyuruhnya untuk mengulum itu.

Wonwoo hanya menurut. Ia memposisikan dirinya menungging menghadap Mingyu. Menundukkan wajahnya mendekati kebanggaan milik Mingyu. Menghisap nya dengan sangat pelan, menjilat ujungnya. Terus menerus berulang-ulang.

Mingyu melengguh. Tangannya bergerak meremas bongkahan padat milik Wonwoo yang tidak tertutup kain. Tangan lainnya menahan kepala Wonwoo untuk tetap menghisap miliknya. Ia menyodokkan miliknya kedalam mulut kecil Wonwoo yang direspon dengan bunyi suara lucu, Wonwoo tersedak.

" Wonuuhhh... " Mingyu sudah tidak kuat menahan hasratnya untuk tidak keluar di dalam mulut wonwoo.

" menungginglah dengan bertumpu kepala ranjang"

Wonwoo menurut, ia berusaha menjadi anak yang menurut perkataan daddynya.

" masuki aku dadhhh... ummmhhh " Wonwoo menumpukan badannya pada lutut dan tangannya yang menggenggam pinggiran kepala ranjang. Ia melebarkan kaki jenjangnya sehingga mempermudah jalan masuk Mingyu. Mingyu mengocok kejantanannya yang sudah di lapisi lube.

" terima ini anak nakal~ " Mingyu memasukkan juniornya kedalam Wonwoo dengan paksa. Menggenjotnya brutal. Tanpa tau hyung tersayangnya ini menahan sakit dibagian bawahnya. Mingyu menggenjotnya dengan membabi buta. Wonwoo mencoba mengimbangi nya dengan ikut memaju mundurkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan mingyu. Menikmati setiap sentuhan yang memabukkan.

Mingyu kembali menggerayangi tubuh Wonwoo dengan tangannya. Mencubit nipples yang sudah menegang dari balik kain baju.

" Wonu-yahh, berbaliklah. Tidur terlentang dikasur, sekarang!" Mingyu memerintahnya. Wonwoo tetap bersikeras untuk tidak berada di posisi bawah.

" Tidak mau hm? Rasakan ini " Mingyu menyodoknya telak sambil menampar butt milik Wonwoo. Ia sangat suka bila Wonwoo terlihat lemah di bawahnya.

" b-baik dadhh "

" Wonu anak baik hm? "

" W-wonu anak baik, dad "

Wonwoo menurut (untuk kesekian kalinya) ia kembali terlentang dan kembali melebarkan kakinya, guna mempermudah jalan masuk Mingyu. Mingyu kembali memasukkan juniornya kedalam Wonwoo. Menghentak hentakkan kedalam Wonwoo yang terlihat pasrah dan mendesahkan namanya keras. Ia merasa ingin melepas sesuatu didalam Wonwoo.

" Wonu, aku datang "

Crottt

Mingyu mengocok junior Wonwoo agar datang bersamaan. Keduanya sama sama melepas. Mingyu melepas nya didalam Wonwoo. Dan Wonwoo melepasnya diluar mengotori pakaian maid milik nunanya.

" Bolehkah aku mencintai mu, hyung?"

" berikan aku anak, kau baru boleh mencintaiku, bocah"

Dengan senang hati Mingyu terus mencobanya sampai Wonwoo hamil. Dan itu tak akan terjadi, Freak Mingyu.

-end-

 **TOLONG BACA CUAP CUAPINI BIAR GA NYESEL ABIS BACA/? PLIS BANGET/?**

HAYOLOH, mampus ga panas:'v jujur ini aku pertama kalinya nulis fanfic rated 19+ dan di share. Aku pribadi sebenernya masih kecil untuk bikin adegan ga senonoh ini/? Aku males baca ulang jadi maafkan kalo ada typo atau sejenisnya. Masukan dan saran kalian bisa kritik di PM yaa. Atau ada yang mau ngasih aku tantangan buat ff apa gitu? xD aku gabut nih. Coba kalian nantangin aku buat bikin ff bergenre yang kalian tentuin. Yang paling menarik aku coba bikin/? Sertain alur ceritanya juga ya. Thanksiee baby .

Nb: **FF INI KU PERSEMBAHKAN HANYA UNTUKMU YANG MERASA/? (ANGGEP INI MENFESS)**

 **Aku selalu ditagihin buat ngepost ff nista ini/? Dasar mesum emang. Maap kalo ga hot kak, taukan kalo amatiran/? Gue juga masih kecil kak, ga senonoh bikin adegan kaya gini/? Yodah pokoknya utang gue udah lunas ke elu kak. Salam damai –sicantik-** lol abaikan yang ini

[OMAKE]

Jeonghan pulang dari acara di kampusnya. Berjalan menaiki tangga dan tidak sengaja menemukan dua adiknya berada di dapur dekat ruangan cuci baju. Mereka mendebatkan sesuatu. Jeonghan yang merasa tertarik mencoba mendekati adiknya.

" Hoii.. kalian belum tidur? "

Keduanya menatap reflek ke arah Jeonghan. Menatapnya horror.

" oh? Wonu-ya, apakah itu baju yang kupinjamkan kepadamu? " Jeonghan menarik baju miliknya yang berada di genggaman Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya menggeleng memelas. Menarik lagi baju itu. Dan terjadilah acara tarik menarik baju.

Jeonghan menatapnya aneh. Lalu segera merebut baju ditangan adiknya itu dengan paksa. Memeluk baju kesayangannya. Mengendus-endus...

" tunggu.. " Mingyu siap dengan ancang ancangnya untuk kabur. Mingyu dan Wonwoo berbalik.

" KENAPA ADA BAU SPERMA DI BAJUKU!? " jeonghan murka.

-END Beneran-

Yogyakarta, 27 Juni 2016 00;15 ( anggep ae kado mensive gagal ya nyet HAHAHAHA:'v masih inget kan gue...)

BigThanks too:

 **DaeMinJae, bbnapples, Arlequeen Kim, Monwii, Park Rinhyun-Uchiha, Aylopyu, Iceu Doger, DevilPrince, Jeonwonw, hoshilhouette, hanbinunna, Firdha858, Meanie Trash, mommyme, eunkim, nisaditta, lulu-shi, Newbiebarbie00,** _ **Guest,**_ **wonujeon, bananona,** _ **Guest, Guest (lagi dan lagi),**_ **Cheonsa Yoon,** _ **Guest (lagiiiiiii),**_ **Lkireii0521, Kwhosh0615, alwaysmeanie, thal.j, gyuswan, Ara94**

 **Makasih udah ngerespon~ lov u all** **/lovesign/cup/**


End file.
